


I Just Remembered I Love You!

by PilgrimKitty



Series: The Adventures of Burt and Carole's crazy Pets [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Dogs, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy!Blaine has something very important to tell kitty!Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Remembered I Love You!

“Kurt! Kurt! KurtKurtKurtKurt!” Blaine said, bounding into the room, his four tiny legs launching him at the cat who was so carefully licking himself, while laying on his favorite cushion.

“Blaine! I’m taking a bath here!” Kurt said, his tail flicking in irritation.

“But, but, I have something important to tell you!”

“What could possibly be more important than my bath?” Kurt asked, gracefully licking his paw.

“I LOVE YOU!” Blaine announced, licking Kurt’s nose. ”I suddenly remembered when I was eating my kibble that I love love love you and I couldn’t remember if I told you, so I had to run in here right away and tell you that I love you!”

“Blaine, you told me you loved me right before you went downstairs to eat your kibble,” Kurt said, resuming his licking.

“I did?” Blaine asked.

“You did. But, thank you for telling me again.” Kurt finished his bath, stretched himself long and stood up, moving forward to nuzzle Blaine’s head. ”I love you too, Pup.”

“YAY! KURT LOVE IS THE BEST LOVE _EVER_!” Blaine jumped forward and tackle-pounced Kurt back down onto the cushion. Kurt sighed, untangled his limbs from Blaine’s and snuggled around him.

“Blaine, if you’re calm and quiet, we can have a snuggle,” Kurt said. ”And I’ll clean your ears for you.”

“Oh, yay,” Blaine said, snuggling down into the cushion and letting Kurt have access to his ears. He loved it when Kurt cleaned his ears. ”I really do love you Kurt, I promise, okay?”

“I know, Blaine, I love you too.” Kurt groomed Blaine’s ears with his tongue while wrapping his tail around the cat-sized terrier. Theirs was an odd love, to many, but it suited them perfectly.

*!*


End file.
